Of Water and Fire
by Sweet Monster
Summary: Monkey D. Lucia a girl who dreams of adventure, pirates, food and even maybe love desires the greatest treasure of all freedom and the One Piece. To some day be the pirate king. Follow her journey through her worse moments of her life to her greatest. (Warning: Gender Bend)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes** : Since there are not much Female Luffy x Marco stories I decided to write a fanfic for the pair the story shall be partly canon but not entirely. Thus, Luffy will have different abilities or other characters will.

Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece**

Line~

 **Dragon Pov**

When Lucia was born it was the happiest moment of my life. Yet it is also the most bitter moment. After all, Lucia's mother Cynthia passed away after birth due to some complications.

 _Flashback_

" _Dragon-san! Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby girl!" the doctor said with pure joy and excitement._

 _The doctor came closer to me as he handed me the baby she looked like an absolute bundle of joy._

" _Dragon can I see her?" asked my wife while slightly panting due to child birth. I came near y wife as she saw the baby._

" _She looks absolutely perfect like a bundle of light and joy" said my wife with a smile as my daughter open her eyes slightly she had my wife's vivid green eyes._

" _Lucia…let's name her Monkey D. Lucia" my wife said as I nodded in agreement I was about to hand the child to my wife when she suddenly started fainted. Sensing something wrong I called the doctor._

" _Doctor Aoi!" I shouted as she rushed in with other nurses in the room. While some escorted me out. After a few minutes Doctor Aoi came out with sad bitter eyes._

" _I'm sorry…your wife didn't make it. We couldn't make it on time. She had an amniotic fluid embolism which caused some amniotic fluid to enter her blood vessels causing a severe allergic reaction. We are very sorry Dragon-san" She said the last part with her head down._

 _As if knowing her mother had Lucia had started to cry within the nurses' arms that I have given Lucia to before meeting the doctor. The nurses' and other doctors tried to stop Lucia's cries but none could. Even I could not have stopped her cries. Lucia cried the whole night. So I spoke to her._

" _Lucia, stop crying, your mother will always be with us, she will always be watching over us. So you have to grow big and strong. So stop crying." After talking to her and cradling her a bit she stopped crying._

 _Flashback Ends_

It has been a year since that day. Today was Lucia's first birthday, the only one I will ever witness. After all, in this time of war it is no environment for a child. Thus, I will leave her with her grandfather.

"Shi..shi" I hear a fit of giggles as I looked down and see my precious standing and pulling my cloak. I picked her up, and she giggled even more. I couldn't help but smile as she tugged on my hair.

"Happy Birthday Lucia" I said when someone knocked.

"Dragon-san the party is prepared" said the man.

"Thank you, Kuma" I said as we exited the room.

 **Garp PoV**

'Just one more day till I'll be able to see my granddaughter.' I couldn't help but thought. It was quite a rare case that my soon has contacted me in the first place. Since he became the revolutionary leader. I could still remember the letter he sent.

 _Flashback_

 _Dear Garp,_

 _It has been a while since we spoke going into our separate ways. I have sent this letter to inform you that you have a granddaughter her name is Monkey D. Lucia. She will be turning a year old soon. I'm writing to you to ask a favor as father to son to take care of my daughter. To take her to a place where she can grow big and strong away from the fields of war. I will leave Lucia with an old friend. In a week time pick her up there. Please do take care of her and don't often hit her of your fist of love…._

 _Flashback End_

It came quite a surprise that my son actually had turned out to be a father and had a child of his own. I couldn't help but laugh the whole day and my crew couldn't help but give me the 'have you lost your mind' look. But truly I felt excited meeting my granddaughter and raise her to be a fine marine.

 **Dragon PoV**

Today I left my daughter to a dear friend. Before I left her I gave her one last look and spoke.

' _Lucia grow up to be strong and be sure not to stress your grandfather out. Maybe when the day comes our paths will cross one more._ '

Line

 **For those who wants to know more of Lucia's mom diagnosis here is the website:**

 **peoples-experiences/pregnancy-children/conditions-threaten-womens-lives-childbirth-pregnancy/what-life-threatening-complication-pregnancy-and-childbirth**

 **I'll be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, dear readers it has been a year since the last update. I have been very busy with my personal life. I will no longer continue Sweet Blood, pm me if you want to adopt the story. I am doing less pov since it's too much of a hassle. I will try and update at least once or twice every month, I hope you enjoy the long awaited update.

* * *

Chapter 2

3 years had past since Dragon separated himself from his daughter Lucia. 3 years Lucia started her life with the Marine Hero Garp the First. Lucia have grown quite a bit standing currently at 3 ft and 5 in a bit on the shorter side but her black hair had grown longer it was silky and soft. Currently she has it tied in a twin pigtails hairstyle. Currently plastered on her face was a big smile as they see an island ahead.

" _It has been 3 years since my stupid son drop Lucia off to me. She definitely growing up to be a fine Marine one day. Maybe I should ask Tsuru to train her. Such a nice day…"_

 **CRASH!**

"Monkey D. Lucia get your a.." said a Marine officer.

Garp stood from his sleeping spot on a comfortable chair on the deck.

"Continue what you were saying…" Garp glared at the officer.

"Garp-sama gomenasai!" said the officer as he ran for his life.

"Lucia! Get yourself over here." called Garp. But Lucia just ignores him and kept on running around the deck stuffing herself with the freshly baked cake supposedly for her 5th birthday. "I told you damn brat to wait!" Shouted Garp as he tried to catch his granddaughter.

"Give it your best shot Jii-chan" **BLEH** a sound Lucia made as she sticked her tongue out. Garp was slowly turning red as a tomato.

"Lucia!" shouted the old man as he chased his granddaughter. Lets just say Lucia ended with a few bumps on her head from Garp's famous Fist of Love. As well with half a cake for her birthday celebration. Lucia noticed out on the deck after her celebration that they are getting closer to the island ahead. They had been travelling the East Blue for quite sometime. She can't help but feel excited as one word run through her mind. " _Adventure!"_

 **After a few hours….**

They had landed on the island in the small but quite peaceful Foosha Village. Lucia took a peak and immediately thought. " _Boring"_ In front of the harbor they met a young green haired girl no older than 13 years old and a very old man right next to her.

"Welcome to Foosha Village!" The mayor greeted with such joy.

"Woop Slap! My friend, how have you been?"

"I've been great Garp, oh by the way meet Makino. She runs the local pub ever since her mother passed away."

"Greetings Mr. Garp" Makino greeted Garp with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Makino. I would like to introduce to you my granddaughter Monkey D. Lucia." said Garp while patting Lucia's head who was hiding behind him observing the people the was in front of her.

" _I will never forget what Papa taught me. No matter how much I crave adventure."_

 **Flashback**

It was on the day of Lucia's birthday the revolutionary army celebrated till day break. Everyone seemed to have taken a break.

"Dragon are you sure about this? Vi could take care of her!"

"Ivankov I am sure about my decision. War is no place for a child especially at her age."

"Im sure me and Ivankov would be able to teach her and raise her."

"I understand both of your concerns Ivankov and Kuma but my decision is final."

 **Baam!**

The door crashed open with a sobbing Lucia.

"Papa…. **sob sob** ….why wo I hafe to go? **Sob sob** … I pwomise to be a good girl from now on. I won't go bowher the kiwchen people and you when you work."

"Lucia come over here. Ivankov and Kuma please let us be." Lucia went to her father as the two left.

"Lucia I want you to remember that Papa is doing this for your own safety. I want you to remember this Lucia:

-Be cautious of people around you and don't follow strangers.

-Keep smiling even if everything around you has turn bad.

-Lastly remember that I will always love you. That every person here in the Army loves you."

 **Flashback Ends**

Makino approached Lucia, "Hi, Lucia I am Makino let's be friends." said Makino smiling hoping for the young girl to respond.

" _She doesn't seem to be a bad person."_ Slowly Lucia started to move away from Garp revealing herself even more.

"Hi! Im Lucia nice to meet ya Makino!" she greeted Makino with one of her biggest grin. Makino simply smiled at the young girl.

"Woop Slap can we talk in private."

"Sure Garp, Makino take care of Lucia for a bit." Woop Slap ordered as he noticed Garp's tone was serious.

Lucia and Makino went to a park to play. " _Something's not right….."_ thought Lucia as she ignored the idea and played with Makino who seemed to be a lot of fun.

 **In Woop Slap porch.**

There was a tense atmosphere between the two individuals.

"Woop Slap...I plan to leave Lucia in Foosha for a bit."

"Hn" was the only response that came out from the old man.

"I want to give a normal childhood for a bit. Away from the terrors of the world and those who may come after her. Also Im being called back for a meeting, an environment not fit for a child." said Garp with sadness and concern.

"Ok...we'll take care of the kid. She doesn't seem that bad." Woop Slap responded while closing his eyes.

"Just one last thing! Please convince her to be a Marine" Garp responded with a smile. While Woop Slap fell on his back thinking Garp's last word would be so important.

* * *

As you could see the characters were a bit of an OC please expect it. After all what would be the fun without a little change. I do not own One Piece all credits go to its creator.


End file.
